The technical field relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a master slave robot, a robot, a control program for the master slave robot, and an integrated electronic circuit for control of the master slave robot, each of which generates motion of the master slave robot.
A master slave robot has been attracting attention in various fields. Such a master slave robot includes a master robot that is manipulated remotely by a person to cause a slave robot to perform a task.
In endoscopic surgery at a medical site, a surgeon remotely manipulates a master robot while being watching an endoscope motion picture projected on a monitor screen and moves a forceps gripped by a slave robot to conduct the surgery. There are an effect that the surgery can be conducted while an enlarged picture of an affected part or the forceps being projected on the monitor screen as well as an effect that the surgery can be conducted remotely by an expert surgeon who is not at the site.
There has been also proposed a master slave robot for a manufacturing site, and such a master slave robot includes a slave robot that is remotely operated or taught to perform a fine task or a skilled task. The master slave robot is capable of easily performing such a fine task particularly under a microscope thanks to enlarged display around a hand, enlargement or reduction in shift amount of hand operation, or the like.
Both of these master slave systems are required to have a function of smoothly operating the slave robot in accordance with the operated master robot, as well as a function of feeding back force applied to the slave robot, to the master robot.
A person manipulates the master robot while watching the monitor screen. The motion picture projected on the monitor thus needs to match operation of the master robot as well as motion of the slave robot. There has been proposed the following technique achieving the match.
A master slave manipulator for body cavity surgery automatically adjusts a motion ratio between a master robot and a slave robot in accordance with a magnification percentage of a motion picture projected on a monitor (see Patent Literature